


THE WALLED CITY

by corvid314



Series: HALF-LIFE: ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE [4]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvid314/pseuds/corvid314
Summary: JOURNAL OF E. ROBERTS, FEBRUARY 2001. RECOVERED BY PROTECTION UNIT STICK-8 AT [LOCATION REDACTED].
Series: HALF-LIFE: ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932634
Kudos: 1





	THE WALLED CITY

03/02/2001  
Just arrived at the city. At first, I thought it was peculiar that we were issued gasmasks before boarding the train, but now I realize why. Some guy got off the train without fixing his mask on, and after five minutes of waiting in line to be processed, he just... Started coughing up foam and blood. Couldn't do shit except try and ignore his screams and gurgling. Thankfully after a few minutes he fell limp.

It's in the air, but the factories in the city aren't... Enough to produce whatever it is that's being produced on a scale like this. I've found a place to lay my head at for the night - it's an old apartment complex. Place reeks like something died in it and the bed smells like shit, but I guess it's got air purification so I don't have to keep my mask on. Gotta look at the brighter side, I guess.

04/02/2001  
I went to the Worker's Union building to see if I can get work anywhere. Surprisingly, they found me a spot at a nearby factory. It's one of those factories that produces those weird creatures the infestation guys use to vaporize crabs and shit.

The city's livelier than I thought it would be. It's constantly dark in the City, and the cops are as always on edge, but the local establishments play music, serve drinks -- heck, they even got arcade machines in some places. I guess the Combine doesn't care whether or not people play games after work as long as they work their 10-hour shift without bitching. I found a new place to stay at, 30 credits a month for the rent and the furniture doesn't smell like someone recently took a dump in it. I was thinking of pouring the creds into smokes and shit, but... This is a better investment, actually.

14/02/2001  
It's been a week since I started working at the cremator plant, and Christ this is actually back-breaking work. We have to assemble cremators by wiring their heads to their necks, and while that might seem like a simple task, just try carrying the body of a weird, almost 300 pound creature onto the assembly line because the autoloader arm broke. What even are these creatures? I was thinking they were like, people wearing really weird helmets but they're a mix of flesh and wiring. Not like, human flesh. Their bellies are full of what seems to be acid, and their weapons are connected to their bellies. Just thinking of it gives me a headache.

Two days ago one of the vorti-cells shut down due to some kind of error. Sokolov and I were told to go down to the chamber to fix it, and turns out someone freed the vortigaunt in it. We told it to the cop on duty, and he radioed in for a "biotic" and ordered us to go wait for the replacement. We did, and two soldier-looking types in HAZMAT gear brought the thing. We stuffed it into the pod - the damn thing was flailing its arms and trying to break free. It injured Sokolov and knocked me on my ass before one of the soldiers zapped it and helped me stuff it into the pod. The damn thing begged for us to not go through with this and kept banging on the glass until the pod filled up with that gross-smelling orange liquid. We were given the rest of the day off for dealing with that, so I guess the bruises on my ass aren't a bad price to pay for some rest.

28/02/2001

my mask broke today i inhaled a bit of the air before i got into the aportment buildign . lungs feel like theyre melting inmy chest shoudlnt have gone into the sewers ran into bullsquid and it trried to eat my face before i pushed it onf of me into a pit

took some painkillers and sleeping meds to try and pass away in my sleep instead of chockingo n my own spit and blood


End file.
